


Oneshot collection

by babynooshi1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Smut, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, yelling/verbal fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynooshi1/pseuds/babynooshi1
Summary: just a bunch of words mashed together





	Oneshot collection

**Author's Note:**

> i had to put teen wolf as the fandom but i’m just using the characters from there because i liked the name isaac and i love dylan o’brien

song: trapdoor- twenty one pilots 

just a disclaimer- all of my fics will have swearing. there may be a mention of alcohol and other stuff, but i will put a trigger warning if need be. 

disclaimer #2- i won't be putting drug use/addiction into any of my fics. i don't have very good memories with stuff like that so i won't be using it at all. 

PURE FLUFF AND EMOTIONAL TALKS AND A SMIDGE OF TEASING GET UR TISSUES READY 

btw lowercase is intended don't ask why i just like how it looks 

tw for self harm there will be a reminder (💞)

i was writing something totally different to this story and i was like hey this would make a good oneshot so I made it 

hope you enjoy 

lol it's hella gay like 

what more could you need honestly 

^i almost wrote hoe omf 

jesus chelsea get on with it ok i'm sorry you don't need all this i ramble too much

this is highly unedited i'm so lazy help 

it's poetic!dylan and self!conscious isaac

also i wrote this a year ago and i'm publishing them all now 

oops?

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️ 

he entered his apartment setting down his keys tiredly and sighing in relief as he took his shoes off.  
"isaac, i'm home!" he called out, taking off his suit jacket and putting his briefcase down.  
he looked around confused, wondering why isaac hadn't answered. it wasn't like him. he normally bounded into the room when dylan arrived home, kissing him all over his face and helping him relax.  
"isaac? are you ok?" he wandered through the apartment, looking through room after room. he was starting to feel worried. where is he? please tell me nothing bad has happened-oh god what if it has what will i do without him oh god oh god-can it dylan, pull yourself together.  
he thought as he steeled himself.  
suddenly he heard a whimper coming from the bathroom.  
"isaac, are you okay? baby?" his heart started to pick up its beat and his palms grew sweaty. he rushed to the bathroom, expecting the worst.  
and what he saw wasn't pretty. 

(tw for self harm 💞) 

💞

what he sees hurts his heart so much. there are marks on isaac's arms, in the shape of his nails, and his knees and arms are huddled tightly to his chest. "baby, what happened?" he whispered, slowly walking up to isaac, who flinched and curled into himself more. "baby, talk to me. you're safe, ok? no one's gonna hurt you." he said soothingly, running his arms up and down isaac's back ever so softly.  
"h-he-he c-c-c-called me t-t-today a-and ask-e-ed t-to see me a-again. i can't, i can't, i can't, i can't, please don't make me, please" 

        (safe to read now)

hearing those words breaks dylan's heart in to tiny little pieces. "baby, you don't have to go anywhere, promise. he won't ever see you again, ok? i'll make sure of it."  
his eyes fill with fresh tears and he blinks them away. "p-pinky p-p-promise?" what was left of dylan's heart shattered even more hearing that. he smiled softly and linked his pinky with isaac. "always, baby. and let me tell you something. y'know what makes me happy? your laugh, your smile, the crinkles in your eyes, the way your face looks when your daydreaming 'bout nothing. i love the colour of your eyes, and your lips, and the way you style your hair. i love you okay? no more crying, wipe away those tears, you're too cute to be sad." isaac blushed, covering his face with hands from the praise.  
"come here, love. does a bath sound good?" he scooped up isaac, making him giggle and shriek in surprise. "dylannn! don't do that, you surprised me!" "aww, sorry babe" he whispered, pressing kisses all over his face. "now, do you want bath bombs? we can use your favourite lavender soap as well." isaac snuggled closely to his chest, getting more comfortable. "yes please. can we have the black and blue bath bomb? it smells nice." he added with a giggle. "anything for you, baby." he puts him down on the sink, grabbing the soap and the bath bomb and getting the water running. he walks back over to isaac, and rubs circles in his hips, nosing his neck and sucking tiny marks on him. "d-dylan....the water's gonna get cold" dylan pulls away with a smirk gracing his lips, pressing a dainty kiss to his lips before turning away and putting the soap and bath bomb in the water. "come on baby, time to get in." they both strip and dylan wraps his arms around isaac's chest and he cuddles into him. "i love you." isaac whispered, not wanting to speak aloud to preserve the intimacy of the moment. "i love you too, bubs. so much." he smiled into isaac's neck, giving little kisses to his shoulders. isaac looked up at him with the biggest grin on his face. "you haven't called me that in ages." he pecks his cheek, grinning. "how could i have forgotten, it makes you seem so adorable." isaac whines in protest, and then starts to giggle and shriek when dylan begins to tickle him. "dy-dylan! you're making the water splash out!" he manages to gasp out through his giggles and hiccups. he finally stops tickling him, pecking his cheek. "let's get out now, baby. i'll cook you dinner and we can sit down and watch your favourite movie, sound good?" isaac nods, glaring at dylan when he keeps hiccuping. "you gave me the hiccups." he pouts, glaring at dylan, trying to be angry, but really looking too cute to even fathom. "sorry baby. i'll make it better, how about that?" he chuckles, brushing his knuckles against his face. isaac nods with a questioning glance at dylan before making a noise of surprise when dylan presses his lips to his own dainty ones. dylan finally pulls away, smirking at isaac's flushed face. "is that better now?" he sweeps away his curls from his eyes, marvelling in their beauty. "no they have no--oh!" he puts a hand to his mouth, flushing even more when he realised what dylan had done to get his hiccups away. "you're welcome." dylan says smugly, relishing in the redness of his cheeks. "come on, baby. let's have dinner." isaac perks up at the mention of dinner, a lightbulb going off in his head. "can we have lasagna? please please please please please please??" dylan chuckles, giving him a fond smile. "of course, baby boy." he kisses the top of his head, scooping him up and carrying him down the stairs, both of them giggling over who knows what. 

责任体验 

serenity. 

 

⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️⚜️

1064 words of pure fluff and cute adorableness 

i wasn't expecting it to turn out like that go me 

this is my first time writing a oneshot 

yay i'm not bad? i hope? 

i just realised on how to use the chinese keyboard so i wrote serenity in that text, dunno if it worked 

i just realised a lot of my writing is inspired by stuff that i've read before which is odd 

thanks for reading and i hope it wasn't too bad 

~chels~


End file.
